1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to projection apparatuses used in illumination fields such as lighting for vehicles that use light generated by irradiating a wavelength conversion element with light emitted from a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 16, a conventional projection structure of this type has reflecting member 1041 and light-emitting member 1042. Reflecting member 1041 has a reflecting surface 1041a formed in a deep concave shape with a focus located in a vicinity of a vertex. Light-emitting member 1042 is disposed at and around the focus of reflecting surface 1041a, and emits light by being excited by excitation light.
Light-emitting member 1042 is a powder of a fluorescent material that absorbs excitation light L1 from laser 1043 and generates fluorescence, mixed into resin or the like and solidified, or particles of a fluorescent material mixed into a binder and applied.
As citation information on this application, for example, PTL 1 is known.